Deep Inside I'll Never Change
by Scourge-Ragamuffin
Summary: Ragamuffin ventures out to find a way to change back into his old vampire self. (Lenore/Digmon/InvaderZIM crossover) he ends up running into a few children and their strange creature things and one stray digimon that is willing to give him his old body ba


Disclaimer: You all know who Lenore belongs to... and if you don't... Spoot on you! Have a day.  
  
Weeeeellll, this is my BEST fic yet. yes, I know my other two kinda SUCK, but heyyy.. It's aboot Ragamuffin. (Duh ^-^) and his quest to find a way to change back into his former self. It's a Crossover fic.. Mmmyep. If you dun like one of the shows it's crossed with, please read it anyway!!! It's full of evilly evil.. Stuff. And depression and things. Everyone at mah HiSkool loves it so far.... I only hope YOU do as well! ^-^ Oh yeah. it's crossed with Digimon/Lenore/ and a widdle bit of Invader Zim.. Who knows, maybe He'll get a bigger part.. I'm getting lost in this fic actually. Help me out if you spawn any ideas along the way!!  
  
R&R and such, PLEASE!!! I need them to live.  
  
A Ragamuffin Tale  
  
Ragamuffin's eye began to twitch. (a/n: oh, and another thing, I'm not sure how long he's lived with Lenore at her house.. I really don't, so, don't hurt me if I'm wrong!!) He hated living in this.. Madhouse. How long has he lived there.. 200 years? (a/n: MAN, I bet that's WAY off!!) He needed a break, but how?  
  
He figured it wouldn't be easy..  
  
The little vampire doll made his way into the living room, where his 'master' dubbed, Lenore, the 10 year old dead girl sat on the oversized couch, petting one of the many dead cats in the house with a smile pasted onto her face. A familiar, but wretched stench filled his nostrils as he approached Lenore, it was the smell of freshly made tea. Almost every night since he was brought back to life, he had been forced to drink it, and had grown sick and tired of the horrific beverage (Mmm, tea). What he truly craved he had no way of getting. blood. Oh, to have the bittersweet taste of it flow inside his fangs again.. He'd do anything. A lone tear danced down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. 'those days can't be gone forever! There's GOT to be a way to change back into my old self again. oh, but what would I tell Lenore? Grr, but I can't STAND to have any more of that wretched.." "TEA!!!"  
  
"What?! Lenore? Jeezus, you almost made me, never mind.." Ragamuffin muttered after he was cut off by Lenore suddenly screaming into his face. "I said, do you want any TEA? Kitty was bein' mean and didn't have any!" Lenore said, hands on her hips. Ragamuffin shuddered, "Uh.. Sorry Lenore.. Not today" he answered her finally. He turned to the door, and quickly walks towards it. Lenore frowned. "Where ya going, Mr. Ragamuffinman?" (Hee!) she asked, with a bit of a whine in her voice. Ragamuffin's arm dropped from the door handle to his side, and he turned around to face her. He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. 'here goes' he said in his mind, "LenoreI'msorryihatetogobutivespentWAYtoomuchtimehereandicantstanditanymorei tsnotyoubutineedtofindawaytoreturntomyoldselfandresumemytruelifeasTHEragamuf fin!!!" he stared blankly at nothing after saying this. Lenore as well. Suddenly, tears ran down Lenore's pale cheeks, and she looked down sadly. "Look.. I'm sorry Lenore, but truly, it isn't you. you're great! But.. all I wish to have is my old life back.." Ragamuffin said, looking off to the side. Lenore sniffed, "I spilled the tea.." She whined. Ragamuffin blinked, and narrowed his eyes annoyed, but shrugged it off an instant later. "Well, Idon't know when I'll return, if ever, so.. Goodbye forever Lenore." He said, and grabbed the doorknob and the door creaked open.  
  
Before he left, Lenore poked him on the back of his head, "I'll wait for ya" she smiled that little eerie smile of hers and watched him leave. Ragamuffin sighed, and looked around. "Today, I begin my life.. Anew.. Again" he said, and began walking. ..and walking.. ..and walking.  
  
(Well, gizz wink yay and wow. The first chapter I liked much. Yeah, it was a bit of a rush getting him out, but hey I dun want the beginning to take forever. And no, I don't hate Lenore, I like her lots, but dun think she'll be gone the whole fic! She be back!! Yup yup. She gets magical spooky powers and stuff. So does Ragamuffin, YAY. I hope you liked it! R&R please, and the second chap will be up soon!! CYA!!) 


End file.
